A Click and a Bang
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Too distracted by El Tigre, Chipotle had not noticed the falling pole. "CHIPOTLE! LOOK OUT!" Django had yelled to him, but it had been too late. Rated T for character death


**I don't own El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, no matter how much I may want to.**

**Oh yeah, just for a heads up, Django and Diego are dating in our RP world on tumblr... so sorry if you don't like it... I honestly think the ship is adorable ^^ Y'all should give it a chance.**

* * *

Leaves crumbled underfoot as someone walked through the graveyard. The person had an unusual bony complexion, and wore an oversized cowboy hat and a red poncho. He held a small bouquet of carefully assorted flowers and had a sorrowful expression on his face.

He paused at a gravestone. He didn't do anything for a great deal of moments before placing the flowers down and kneeling down in front of the polished rock. He gently began to stroke it, rubbing his fingers over the engraving

_Diego Chipotle Jr._

That was it. There was no meaningful, profound piece of literature describing his personality, or relationships with others. There was no date of birth or date of death. Just his name.

Django couldn't help but think back to his funeral. Hardly anyone showed up. Only a handful of people he known. His father, his best friend, Sergio, Django himself, and even Manny and Frida had shown up. It was nothing special. No one cried. Just blank, unthinking faces that stared into nothing. It was pathetic, really. Sad even.

_"I'm sorry…_" Django muttered, placing both his hands onto the damp soil. It was still fresh… No grass or weeds had decided to grow in that spot yet. That just showed on how recent it was.

It was all Django's fault that he died. If he hadn't sent that blast…

The skeleton boy closed his eyes, remembering. He didn't want to remember, but he couldn't help it.

_"Haha! Can't catch me!" El Tigre had yelled at them mockingly. Django and Chipotle were robbing a nearby bank that night, before their fun was ruined by their favorite little hero. The odds were on their side though. Two villains against one hero. Manny didn't stand a chance._

_And they were winning too._

Django squeezed his eyes shut.

_The two had just gotten El Tigre where they wanted him. Cornered. Django on his right, Chipotle on his left._

_El Tigre had looked around for a place to escape, Django remembered that. After a few long moments, he decided to bolt it, causing the skeleton to shoot a blast at him, missing._

_Instead, the blast had hit a pole, causing it to break and fall…_

This was the part Django had been trying so hard to forget.

_Too distracted by El Tigre, Chipotle had not noticed the falling pole._

_"CHIPOTLE! LOOK OUT!" Django had yelled to him, but it had been too late._

**...**

_He would never forget the sound it had made when it crushed him. There was a cut off, high-pitched shriek, a loud thump and the sound of bones crushing under weight._

_By the time him and El Tigre managed to get the pole off of him, it had been too late._

_Django began to grip the headstone tightly, letting tears fall down his bony cheeks._

_A pool of blood surrounded his body, dripping out of his nose and mouth. His mechanical eye was mostly out, the majority hanging on by just a few circuits, and his mechanical arm was completely busted. His one good eye was still open. Blank and lifeless. His usually tan skin and rosy cheeks were beginning to turn purple with death. His death had been nearly instant._

Django was now sobbing loudly as he gripped Diego's headstone tightly, hugging it as if it would bring him back to life.

It had all been his fault. It should have been him. He would've healed. And Diego would still be alive.

"_I'm so sorry…_" he said again as he sobbed. "_So, so, so sorry…_" His grip tightened on the stone. "_I-I didn't mean for this to happen…_"

As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but see Diego's broken, bloody body every time he closed his eyes, as if seeing it more would somehow convince him it wasn't real.

_One by one, each civilian had stopped, each car had pulled over, just to see what all the commotion was about. Someone had called the policia, who called the ambulancia. Not that it mattered. He was already way beyond dead once they got there._

_The police asked Manny and Django questions about what had happened. Manny had tried to take the blame, but Django wouldn't allow it. It was all his fault._

_Eventually, the police had decided it was an accident, and let me off with a warning for robbing the bank. If it weren't for the traumatic event, he would've been arrested._

Django would never feel the warm embrace of his lover ever again. He would never be with him, he would never cause havoc with him ever again. They would never kiss again and they would never laugh together again.

And at that moment, Django realized all that he had just lost and would never get back. He would never find anyone quite like him ever again. He would spend eternity alone.

Digging his sharp, bony fingers into the stone, he tried to release all of his anger towards himself. He let out a loud, pain filled screech, sinking all the way to the ground, his arms still wrapped around Diego's grave.

Calming down a bit, Django let out small weeps in comparison to his loud, ugly ones earlier.

Surprised, he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Django looked up and over his shoulder, hoping to see Diego, but ended up seeing another familiar face.

True, his grandmother had never quite liked his relationship with Diego, but she was supportive either way.

Her face contained sadness for her grandson, something she rarely ever let show. She slipped her hand from his shoulder to his hand, helping him up. After a moment of just standing, she engulfed him into a hug.

The skeleton boy was shocked at first at his grandmother's uncharacteristic hug, but he allowed himself to hug back, feeling a little better as the milliseconds ticked by.

Deciding that was enough of that, Sartana let go, keeping one hand on Django's shoulder. She patted it a couple times, silently telling him that they should go home.

Django nodded in agreement, looking down at the muddy ground as they walked. True, Django will never completely get over Diego's death, but he'll heal a little bit every passing day.

* * *

**So yeah... This was originally another drabble challenge on tumblr. The Chipolte mun made me do it. She could've picked a cutesy, cuddly one, but no. She haaaaad to pick a sad angsty one. I nearly cried while writing it and she said she cried while reading it.**

**I kinda got carried away while writing it... hence why its not a "drabble"**

**So uh... yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~RBH~**


End file.
